Art Imitates Life
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: This semester I've learned that art imitates life and that real life is so much better. AU


**A/N:** So I got this idea around the same time that I started Plus One but then I lost my muse and so it got shoved to the back burner. And then I also couldn't figure out if I wanted it to be a one shot or a a multi chaptered fic. And don't even get me started on how I wanted it to end because I had no idea where this was going initially which is rather rare for me. But then a stroke of brilliance for the ending came to me this morning and I just ran with it. And I have to say that I'm rather proud of my profession for Puck as I've never seen it done and when I came up with the idea it surprised me that more people don't do it for shits and giggles.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry wakes up to find that she is alone in her apartment after having spent the night with a man who was a virtual stranger. <em>I just had my first one night stand<em>, she thinks to herself as she giggles and gets out of bed. She had met him at a club when she was out with some of her friends from school and they had encouraged her to take him home and have some fun so she could loosen up and live a little. _Have fun indeed._

The petite brunette quickly jumps into the shower in order to clean herself from the previous night's exuberant activities. Once she is done, Rachel steps out in order to dry herself off and that's when she notices that her body is covered in small bruises and bite marks from the man she was with last night. She lightly traces one that goes over the swell of her hip and then another on her collar bone. _I'll definitely have to cover that one up_.

Quickly getting dressed, she grabs her supplies for her art class and rushes out of her apartment so that she won't be late. They are starting nude sketches today and she wants to make sure that she gets a good seat so that she won't miss a single detail about their model. Rachel already knows that she excels on the stage when it came to her voice, acting and dancing abilities but she also likes to succeed in every other aspect of her life as well, even if it is just a required elective class of her choice.

In less than fifteen minutes, she is sitting on her stool with her easel in front of her and her art supplies on a table at her side. Rachel watches as her teacher walks into the room and begins talking about their objectives for the day and how they are to treat their nude model with respect and as if he was just any other ordinary everyday object that she would ask them to draw for class. As the middle aged woman walks over to the door of the supply closet to let in the model, Rachel digs in her bag once again because she realizes that she hasn't taken out her favorite pencil. She sees a pair of feet walk past her along with the bottom hem of a white terry cloth robe which she assumes belong to the model. Once she has located her pencil within her bag, Rachel sits upright and looks at the male model standing naked in the middle of the room before emitting a tiny gasp of surprise and promptly knocking over her supply table in the process, causing everything to clatter to the floor.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman loves his life. He had finally managed to get out of the small cow town where he grew up in Ohio and has made quite the name for himself in New York as an underwear model for Calvin Klein. Yeah that's right. That's his junk that you see plastered all over the billboards in Times Square and the buses that drive around the city. He is such a stud that he can make women's panties wet without even being physically present.<p>

He still has lots of sex with random hotties as well and last night had been no exception. He had hooked up with a busty blonde in the bathroom for a quickie before eventually convincing a tiny brunette to take him home for the night. And what a night her tight little body had given him. He'd had no idea that she was so flexible and just what that meant for the various positions he could fuck her in. Needless to say, he had been a little reluctant to leave her in the middle of the night because he very much wanted to have another go with her but he knew he needed to leave since he never stays until the morning and that he also had some place to be in the morning.

His manager had somehow convinced him to volunteer to be a nude model for some art class at NYU. In all honesty though it didn't taken a whole lot of convincing since Puck enjoys being naked whenever he can be and he knows that there is always the chance that there would be some hot females in the class that he can have a little extracurricular fun with. Just thinking about all the potential tail he would get out of this (in combination with memories of the night before) makes him half hard but he doesn't mind. He figures it will give the ladies something to think about while they squirm in their seats and try to sketch the awesomeness that is his body.

So with his penis semi erect, but fully covered by the robe the teacher had provided him with, he follows her out into the classroom when she comes to get him. He stands where she tells him to and quickly disrobes to reveal his chiseled form in all its naked glory. Puck can't help but smirk when he hears the gasp and subsequent clatter of pencils when he exposes himself. Striking a comfortable pose he lets his eyes roam over the females in the class and feels his eyes widen in surprise when they fall upon the petite brunette from the night before. Then he winks at her.

* * *

><p>Rachel can't believe her luck. Standing completely naked before her is the man that she had taken home from the club last night. She can feel her blush creeping across her cheeks and down to her chest when she begins to remember some of the things she had let him do to her. And then he has the audacity to wink at her in the middle of her classroom. She feels her cheeks just flame even brighter in her embarrassment and she can only hope that no one else notices her reaction to the model.<p>

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Rachel puts her acting skills to use and lets her face become a mask of indifference as she selects her pencil and begins sketching. She does her best to not let herself think about how her fingers and tongue had roamed over various parts of his body last night or how his had felt doing the same to her. Rachel can feel her body begin to tingle and her panties become damp when she remembers how he had taken her up against the wall on his way to her bedroom. She remembers that he was quite impressed with her ability to essentially do the splits while standing up and having sex.

Clearing her mind of those erotic memories, Rachel gets back to the task at hand and loses herself in the motions of her hand flowing across the paper as she attempts to create an image of the man in front of her. She listens quietly as her teacher praises her ability to capture the definition of his muscles before moving on to the next student. Before she knows it, class is over and the naked man is putting his robe back on and walking back towards the supply closet to get dressed. Rachel goes about her business cleaning up her work area unaware that she is subconsciously trying to take her time so that she can keep an eye out for her one night stand.

Hearing the door open, the brunette haired girl looks up and sees him walk out of the room and smirk at her. She also notices that she isn't the only other female in the room that apparently had the same idea as her (whether she knew it or not) to wait for the male model to emerge from the closet. As he walks over to her, she quickly finishes gathering all of her supplies and is grateful that she had already closed her portfolio that had her sketch of him hidden in it.

"Hey," he drawls.

Rachel tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, "Hello."

Puck watches as she puts her bag over her shoulder, grabs her portfolio and stands up. "So I thought you said you were an actress."

"I am," she tells him as she starts to walk towards the door, hoping that he will follow her.

"So then what brings you to an art class?" he asks as he falls into step beside her.

She glances at the incredibly handsome man walking next to her before responding, "I needed an elective with my degree and with all of the stress that can be involved with the theater I figured I would go for something more low key like a drawing class. Of course when I signed up for it I had no idea that we would be doing nude models in the intro course."

Puck smirks at her word choice. "Did you enjoy it?"

Rachel pauses briefly upon hearing his question before walking again. She isn't sure if he is referring to the class they just left or last night. So she opts for a somewhat neutral answer. "Yes I did. It was quite an experience."

"Of course it was an experience. The Puckerone's a stud," he says confidently as they walk down the sidewalk.

She just giggles at him. "The Puckerone? What on Earth is the Puckerone?"

He just holds out his hand to her and says, "Noah Puckerman but most people call me Puck. And the Puckerone is just another nickname."

Placing her hand in his, she shakes it gently as she feels the warmth radiate up her arm. "Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Noah."

"It was definitely a pleasure to meet you as well; over and over again last night. And like I said, people call me Puck."

Rachel gasps at his crassness. "Are you always this crude, Noah? And I'm Rachel, not most people." She smiles at him as they keep walking. She is heading back towards her apartment but she isn't sure if he is aware of that since it was dark and late when they got to her place last night.

"So I noticed. I also noticed that you're super flexible and that's fucking hot," he tells her heatedly.

She lightly swats the back of her hand at his stomach as they walk, "Well I am a dancer and being flexible is very important to my future career as a Broadway star."

"Broadway huh?"

"Yes. One day I'm going to be a famous Broadway star and people are going to love me and shower me with praise," Rachel tells him with all the confidence in the world.

"Well you're not conceited at all," he jokes. "And I'd love to shower with you. But I think it'd be you doing the praising; praising me and my epic sex skills and probably God as well. But really I don't see why he should get any credit when I'm the one doing all the work."

Rachel stops walking on the sidewalk and just stares at him. "Oh my God, you really are incorrigible."

"See. There you go again praising God when you're with me and I didn't even have to do anything." He reaches out to touch her arm and lets his fingers trail down slowly until he reaches her hand, igniting the skin underneath so that it feels like it is on fire. "Although if you let me, I'm sure I could make you say it a little louder, scream it even, so that he could hear you all the way up there."

She is completely flustered as she stares at the man in front of her but yet she can't deny the way her body has been literally humming ever since he started walking next to her (or the ever increasing dampness of her panties). Rachel is positive that her body wants him again but she's not so sure if her mind agrees just yet. She then realizes that they're standing at the steps of her apartment building and that she can either say goodbye to him here or invite him upstairs and then take things from there. Just as she's made up her mind to end this conversation here, she hears her mouth say, "Well this is my place. W-would you like to come up? I could fix us some lunch or something."

Puck smirks down at the petite brunette and thinks that he really hopes she'll let him sink his cock back into her tight little pussy again so he agrees. He watches as she attempts to dig through her oversized bag for the keys to the building while still holding on to her portfolio under her arm. Seeing that it's starting to slip, he removes it from under her arm and holds it for her.

Rachel gives him a small smile and says, "Thank you."

He just gives a small nod in acknowledgement as she finally locates her keys and unlocks the door and walks inside. Puck follows behind a short distance so that he can stare at her ass that is encased in a tight pair of jeans. He has to readjust himself in his own jeans when he begins to remember what her ass looked and felt like last night all pressed up against him while he took her from behind. Catching himself before he groans out loud he thinks that he just has to fuck her again.

* * *

><p>Once they were in her apartment, he planned to try and pick up where they left off last night but she manages to dodge him while she goes about her business putting her belongings away and he becomes distracted by her living room decor; primarily the artwork on the exposed brick walls. Puck notices that all of it is hand drawn. And while some of it is mundane things like scenery or flowers, it's the slightly more erotic ones that catch his interest. Like the one that shows the slope of a woman's neck, or the soft lines of her hip or even the curve of her backside. They all look so life like, as if he can just reach out and touch the woman that the drawings were modeled after.<p>

Hearing Rachel walk back into the room he tears his eyes away from the artwork and looks at her. "These are really good."

She gives him a bright smile and says, "Thank you."

"Did you draw them?" he asks incredulously.

He notices the pretty blush that her face gets as she nods her head. "Yes. They took a really long time for me to perfect. But luckily for me, my girlfriend is just as much of a perfectionist as I am and didn't mind lying around naked for hours on end."

Puck smirks. "Can't say I blame her. So you've gotta girlfriend? What...are you bi? 'Cause I gotta admit, that'd be fucking hot. And I know you're not a lesbian; proved that last night."

Rachel's face just gets redder as he talks. "No you dolt. My girlfriend; as in a girl who is my friend. I'm as straight as they come but she however is bi; or was bi. I think she's sticking with lesbian this week. But regardless, I'm straight, she's not and no I'm not giving you her name or number. Now would you like something to eat?"

He chuckles at her little mini rant. "Yeah sure that'd be great," he tells her as he goes back to viewing her artwork while she walks into the kitchen to prepare them some food. He walks over to her desk and sees what looks like a sketchbook and so he starts leafing through the pages, checking out the various things that she's worked on. He however, doesn't expect her to come over and slam the book closed on his hand. "Damn, Rachel. What'd you do that for?"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't snoop through my private property. And your lunch is over there on the table," she says before putting the sketchbook away.

Puck walks over to the table and sits down and takes a bite of his sandwich. "Seriously? I can have a night of amazing sex with you, putting you into all sorts of awesome positions, but yet I can't look in your sketchbook?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she starts primly, "but I feel that my sketchbook is private. I don't like to show people my unfinished work. And don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

"Yes, Mother." He smirks at her before taking another large bite. "So I guess that means you won't let me take a peek at your sketch of me then?"

Taking a sip of water from her bottle she responds, "Most certainly not. It's not complete."

Finishing the rest of his sandwich, Puck quickly guzzles his drink and says in a low voice, "Well I could always give you a private session and get naked for you again. Let you get in some extra strokes of your hand." He winks at her. Rachel just gapes at him and blinks her eyes dumbly which causes him to chuckle. "Relax babe. When I get naked here again, it's not going to be just so you can draw me. Unless you want to draw something out of me, like my orgasm. Cause that shit's hot."

"Mighty presumptuous of you to think that you'll be getting naked again here in my apartment," she says with an arched eyebrow.

"Presuwha? Yeah I've got no real doubt in my mind, babe. I'm hot. You're hot. We want each other. It's only natural and logical that we'd wind up having sex again," he says, with an arched eyebrow and a voice that is just oozing with self confidence.

Rachel scoffs at him. "You're confidence astounds me, Noah."

Puck just smirks at her. "I'm just damn good at what I do. Whether it's modeling or having sex with hot women, I know my shit."

"Well," she starts as she stands up and gathers their dishes before heading into the kitchen. "This has been an enlightening conversation but I really do need to be heading out to my next class."

"So I take it there's no chance of an afternoon quickie then?" He waggles his eyebrows at her. "Oh well, some other time I suppose."

She just giggles at the audacity of this man before her and begins rinsing off the dishes. "Yes some other time."

"Sounds good to me, Rachel. Thank you for the meal and I'll see you around," he tells her before dropping a quick yet hot kiss on her lips before walking out the front door and leaving her standing dumbfounded at the kitchen sink wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

><p>It's another two weeks before she sees him again due to a teacher illness and some silly school holiday that she has no interest in. But she's setting up her work station in the classroom when he saunters in just a little bit late and begins unbuttoning his shirt on his way to the closet where he's supposed to change. Rachel can feel her heart rate increasing and her mouth going dry as she watches him, remembering what it was like to be with him. Her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink when he smirks at her as he's re-entering the classroom and drops his robe, assuming the same position as last time.<p>

Rachel does her best to go about her business and not let her hormones distract her and by the end of the class period she's very pleased with her results. She watches as Puck goes back to his changing room and then turns her attention back to her teacher.

"Alright class. The next time we meet will be the last time that we will have our model with us, so make sure that you're able to complete your drawing within that time frame. But in the meantime, I want you to prepare for your next assignment, which is to pick a topic or subject and create multiple pieces about it. It can be about anything you want and will count as 40% of your final grade and will also be displayed at the end of the semester in our student art gallery. So make sure that you put your all into it and produce the best work that you possibly can." She then tells them to have a good day and that she'll see them next week.

By the time Rachel finishes putting away her supplies, Puck has finished putting his clothes back on and walks over to her. "Lunch?" is all he says by way of greeting.

"Yes, Noah. That would be lovely," she replies before slinging her bag over her shoulder and picking up her portfolio and heading out the door.

They don't get very far before a tall blonde woman stops them by placing a hand on Puck's arm, "Excuse me, may I ask you something?"

He stops walking to turn and look at her with a quirked brow. "Sup?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my subject for the art project. I'm sure I can make it worth your time," she tells him while batting her eyelashes and giving him a coquettish smile.

Puck briefly eyes her up and down before smirking and telling her, "Thank you for the offer but I'm going to be very busy and just won't have the time." He then places his hand on the small of Rachel's back and pushes her along as he turns his back on the pretty blonde woman.

* * *

><p>After lunch is finished, Puck stretches out on her couch and glances over at her as she walks back into the living room. "So Rachel, are you going to ask me to be your subject for the art project or what?"<p>

Rachel just stares at him before walking over to stand in front of him. "But you told Vanessa that you were too busy to be a subject so I didn't think it would matter if I asked you."

"Silly woman, I just told her that because I was waiting for a better offer," he tells her with a pointed look before grabbing her hand and tugging on it, causing her to plop down next to him on the couch. He's not really sure what it is about this tiny woman but he enjoys spending time with her and doesn't mind offering himself up for her project.

She gives him a slow smile as she leans into him. "Well in that case. Noah, would you please consider being my subject for my art project? I'd really appreciate it."

"Hmmm. I don't know, Rach. I'm already really busy with all of my modeling and being your subject is really going to cut into my time to work the Puckerone magic and get some action," Puck says with the most serious expression that he can muster but he can feel his lips twitching in an effort to not smirk and start laughing.

"Oh well I'm sure we could work something out so that's not a problem for you," she murmurs before placing her mouth upon his and giving him a quick kiss.

"Mmmm, I like your problem solving," he says before slipping her across his lap so that he can kiss her better. "I'm sure I can work in being your subject and still manage to do my other job and have play time."

"How magnanimous of you," Rachel says playfully. "How about you take me to the bedroom and we get started on some of this play time you speak of?"

Puck jumps up off the couch and hauls her up into his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he heads towards her bedroom. "I like the way you think, babe."

* * *

><p>When he wakes up later in her bed after a few rounds of amazing sex, Puck realizes that he is alone. He squints his eyes open to see that Rachel is sitting in a chair near the bed with only a small desk lamp on to illuminate the room. He wants to ask her what she's doing but he then hears the soft sound of a pencil on paper and thinks that she must be drawing. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asks anyway.<p>

The quiet woman jumps in her seat, startled by the sudden noise of Puck's raspy voice, thick from sleep. "Noah, you surprised me. I couldn't sleep and decided that I would go ahead and start working on my project since it's so important to my final grade and I know that you have a job that is going to keep you busy. So I have to get in as much drawing time as I possibly can in between my classes and your modeling schedule."

He just grunts in response and flings a hand across the bed towards her and says, "Come back to bed. Draw me later and put your hands to better use now."

Rachel's mouth drops open and she gasps at him but still complies as she quickly finishes the last few strokes of the picture she was working on before closing the sketchbook, turning out the light and joining him in her bed where they both show each other how talented they can be with their hands.

* * *

><p>Puck finds that he's spending pretty much all of his free time with Rachel now so that she can sketch him for her art project and that oddly enough he doesn't really mind that he isn't naked with her for pretty much the whole time whenever they're together. He realizes one day while he's sitting on her window seat looking out at the view while plucking out random chords on his guitar that he actually rather likes her and that it doesn't scare the shit out of him like he thought it would.<p>

Not changing his posture, he lets his eyes move over to look at her as she sits about five feet away with her legs tucked up underneath herself and her sketch book in her lap as her small hand moves across the page. Puck likes the way her eyebrows scrunch together and she purses her lips when she's really concentrating on something. He knows that it's really fun to make her blush with his natural crudeness and that secretly she enjoys it regardless of how upset she might like appear. He's also learned that despite the fact that she wants to work on Broadway that she actually has quite an eclectic music collection and that just last week she told him that she's always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. So yeah, he totally brought the guitar today so that they'd have something else to do besides working on her project.

"Hey Babe you almost done?" he asks, breaking the quiet that they had been enjoying.

Rachel looks up at him and tilts her head to the side as she ponders his question before flipping her sketch book closed and setting it beside her on the couch. "I suppose we could take a break for a little while."

Puck smirks. "Good, come here," he tells her as he sets his guitar on the window seat next to him and holds his hand out to her. When she grasps it in her own, he pulls her so that she's sitting in between his legs and then he pulls the guitar over so that it's sitting in her lap. He places her small hands on the strings and then puts his on top so that he can guide her through learning the notes. "I figured we'd work on teaching you the guitar."

The petite brunette just cranes her head back so she can look at him and gives him a bright smile before looking back down at where her hands are placed and paying attention to what he tells her.

"This is how you play an A."

* * *

><p>So Rachel isn't exactly sure when or how it happened, but sometime between the club where she first met Noah and now, she managed to acquire herself a male underwear model for a boyfriend and she's definitely not complaining. Especially right now when she's sitting backstage at one of his "fashion" shows and she's surrounded by incredibly attractive males that are practically naked as the only thing that they are wearing is various forms of underwear. She's seen more boxers, briefs and boxer briefs in a variety of colors, prints and fabrics in the last ten minutes than she's probably seen in her entire life. The petite woman even saw a man wearing a silky black thong that left nothing to the imagination and had her blushing beet red and choking on her drink.<p>

Puck comes over and thumps her on the back as he chuckles lightly. "Come on, Rach, let's get you out in your seat before your body temperature sets off the sprinkler system," he says jokingly as he walks her over to the door and points her in the direction of her seat. He gives her a heated kiss and nips her bottom lip before whispering in her ear, "Try not to get too wet or moan too loud when you see me strut down the runway."

She's left standing there with a gob smacked expression on her face as her boyfriend winks at her before walking away, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

><p>Puck takes her to his place (which is a really nice loft apartment) when the show is over and it's the first time Rachel's been there since they started seeing each other. He'd be a little more concerned with the fact that it's also the first time he's actually brought a female to his place except for he barely has enough time to flick on the lights and toss away his keys before her lips are attached to his and she's undoing his belt with fumbling hands. He's tempted to ask what got into her but he knows how hot his body looks in just a pair of boxers and so he knows that her panties have got to be so wet right now after sitting through that show. And just as Puck's about to work on getting some of her clothes off, Rachel sinks to her knees and goes down on him and he decides to just leave well enough alone and go with it.<p>

It's not long before he's buried in her throat (did he mention how fucking awesome that no gag reflex shit is?) with his fingers threaded through her hair as he thrusts his hips in time with her bobbing head as she swallows his release. Slowly getting to her feet, Puck watches as she wipes a stray drop of cum from her chin and sucks it off her finger and all he can think to say is, "Fuck...your mouth, Baby."

Rachel giggles and bites her lip before replying lowly, "I thought that's what you just did."

"You're a little minx," he tells her, as he strips off her clothing before returning the favor.

Afterwards, when he's gotten them both off a few times and they're lying there naked and sweaty on his living room floor he casually mentions that he should look in to getting some curtains for the windows soon if they're going to keep up these activities. When Rachel just looks at him curiously, Puck points over his shoulder and she finally notices that he has an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows and they apparently just put on one hell of a free live sex show.

She shrieks and grabs the nearest pile of clothing to hold against her body as she makes a mad dash for the hallway.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she manages to scrounge up some pencil and paper so that she can draw him while he's sitting at his piano and playing for her. She never knew he was such a talented musician and it just makes her fall for him all that much more.<p>

* * *

><p>The night of the student showcase, Puck picks her up at her apartment and Rachel is amazed at how handsome he looks in a suit. She told him that he didn't need to dress up that much for this event but he had told her that he wanted her to feel special. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before escorting her out of the building with his hand resting on the small of her back and she has to admit that she does feel special.<p>

Her exhibit in the student art gallery is definitely the most erotic one there, even if most of her drawings aren't that suggestive, it's just the overall tone of it. Rachel doesn't want to sound arrogant but she really does think that hers is one of the best ones on display this evening. The only one that even appears to come close is of a tall lanky Asian man in various dance moves. She thinks that the artist must have had the guy record a video of himself dancing and then drawn the poses. But the part that she really likes about it as that the drawings are in order of the movements so it's almost as if you're watching him perform the dance just a position at a time. She and her boyfriend can't help but chuckle politely when they see that one of the students in her class chose to use her cat as her subject and that there was even a drawing of the cat reading what appeared to be the girl's diary. Rachel reads the name of the artist and just shakes her head a little because she remembers that the blonde girl is definitely a unique girl.

Puck hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself all evening and has constantly been touching Rachel in some way, whether it be his arm around her waist, a brush of their fingers together as they walk around or even a blatant ass grab as he leans down to whisper dirty things in her ear about what he'd like to do with her when the evening is over. She gasps quietly in mock admonishment as she swats at his hand before telling him that she needs to speak with her professor about her project before they can leave and then he can make good on those promises. He just growls and nips at her lips before kissing her and then sending her away with a gentle swat to her butt.

Rachel and her professor are standing next to her drawings discussing what she thought she achieved with her subject and what has she learned from her time in the class. As the young brunette glances at each of her pictures in turn she takes her time to make sure that she gathers the appropriate words before looking over at Noah and then tells her professor, "This semester I've learned that art imitates life and that real life is so much better."


End file.
